


My Father is Worse than Yours

by Foxy_Fanfics



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angel Season 3 Episode 6, Connor Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I don't really know what else to tag it as, Misunderstandings, Protective Angel (BtVS), Purring, Spin the Bottle Fanfic, Vampires can purr in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fanfics/pseuds/Foxy_Fanfics
Summary: Set during Angel Season 3 Episode 6 ‘Spin the Bottle’, during the fight between Connor and Angel, Connor learns about his Dad’s father and that Angel isn’t as terrible of a Father as he originally thought.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS) & Connor (AtS)
Kudos: 6





	My Father is Worse than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know Angel is known as Liam in this episode, but for reading purposes I have left his name as Angel. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Hi, thank you for reading my story/supporting it. While some of the characters in this stories are my own creation, I obviously don’t own Angel or any characters from the Buffyverse, so these ‘Characters’ aren’t my own. This story was created from my imagination and if this story is similar to your or other stories, it’s completely a coincident. I DON’T plagiarise any other stories and I don’t support doing that. I also wanted to say, I DO NOT allow any reposts of ANY of my stories, that goes for translations as well. If you want to translate one of my stories, you need to ask for my permission, although currently I am not accepting any translations. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this story.

“You happy now?!” Connor spits out, rage and frustration building in him as his Father once again bests him in a fight. 

“I didn’t ask for this.” He says, walking away from Connor. “I didn’t ask to be attacked, I didn’t ask to be a freak……Hell, I didn’t even ask to be born.” 

Connor’s eyes widened with confusion at his words, before he could even realise it, he was calling out to him. “Wait!” 

Angel stopped in his tracks, turning to face the other who was now off the ground. 

“What do you want?” Angel says with a sigh. 

“Your Father…..What is he like?” Connor asks softly, Angel looking at him confused. 

“My Father?” 

“I-I wanted to know if he was as bad as mine.” Connor says, his heart slightly scared for when Angel got his memories back and remembers this conversation. 

“I can promise you that mine will always be worst.” Angel says with a sad chuckle. “Father has been ashamed of me since I remembered, says I bring disgrace wherever I go. Even Mother began to avoid me, although I suspect that’s because of all the whores I’ve been bringing back.” 

Connor face twist with disgust as an image goes along with what his Father said. Angel not noticing as he continues his story. 

“Kathy the sweet thing is the only one who shares my blood that doesn’t hate me. I gladly would take all of Father’s rage if it meant Kathy would get none. Father doesn’t pay much attention to her, he wanted another son that could be better than me, having a daughter wasn’t part of the plan…. What’s wrong with your Father?” He asks, Connor feeling slightly guilty as talks badly about the man that’s in front of him. 

“He is always in my business; he’s always trying to protect me when I can take care of myself.” 

“Wait, you’re mad at your Father for caring?” Angel asks shocked, “My Father beats me everyday for just breathing, and you think yours is bad because he cares?” 

“You wouldn’t understand, he’s a vampire.” Connor snaps back. 

“Well apparently I am as well! You have no idea how lucky you are to have a Father that cares, that loves you. Everyday mine prays that I be punished for being a living sin. He finally got what he wanted, I’m now a blood sucking monster. I’m the talk of the town already, all of them whispering ‘Liam O’Connor that whore of a man, Liam O’Connor the disappointment.’ Father will be filled with so much glee when he sees what I’ve become, to know that I have become the devil he always believed I was.” 

Angel’s face morphed into his vampire one as rage bellowed in his soul. Connor unintentionally gulping as Angel stares at him with bright yellow eyes, both of their heads snapping up when they hear Fred’s worried yell. 

“DON’T KILL ANYONE!........Please?” 

Wesley, Fred and Gunn had all regained their memories and were searching for Cordelia. Connor was sitting across from his Father as Lorne gives Angel the cure. 

“You’ll be back to your brooding self in no time Angel-Cakes.” Lorne says with a smile, the man in question silent as his memories come back to him. 

“Thank you Lorne, I’m sorry that I punched you.” Angel apologies. 

“It’s all good Angel-Cakes, although my face will need a couple of days to recover.” 

Angel apologising again before turning his attention to his son. Connor looking at him unsure, Angel internally groaning at what he said while he was Liam. 

“Connor, can we talk?” 

The younger saying nothing as he nods gently, the two walking over into his office. Both of them silent as the enter, neither one of them sure what to say. 

“Did he actually beat you?” Connor asks softly, Angel letting out a sigh. 

“My Father wasn’t a kind man; all his frustrations usually went out on me.” 

“Father- I mean Holtz, he used to h-hit me to.” Connor admits softly. 

“He did what?!” Angel says with a growl, his eyes glowing gold. 

“He used to do it when I was younger…..I used to make this weird vibrating noise in my chest sometimes, he said it was my inner demon trying to take over.” He says softly, Angel filling with rage. 

“Connor that’s purring, Vampire’s make that noise when they feel safe and happy. Are you telling me Holtz beat you for being happy?” He says, his rage almost bursting out of him. 

Connor’s eyes widened with the newfound information, he thought it was normal to get hit as a child, when Angel told him as well that he was beat it seemed to be a normal behaviour. 

“I t-thought it was normal, I thought Father’s hit their sons to help make them stronger.” He says so softly that if Angel wasn’t a vampire, he wouldn’t have heard. 

“Oh Connor.” He whispers softly pulling his son into a tight hug. His rage pushed down with his concern and love for his child. 

Normally, Connor would fight against Angel’s hold, this time however he let himself burry his body in Angel’s cold yet calming embrace. He didn’t know how long he was held by his father when he finally broke it. 

“Dad?” He calls hesitantly. 

“Yes Connor?” 

“C-can I see your vampire face?” 

Angel completely froze as the question sunk in, Connor looking down with embarrassment as he says, “I-I…. well, I just wanted to see it again…..Forget I said anything.” 

Turning to walk away, Angel lets his features shift into that of a vampire. Connor’s mouth opening slightly as he studies Angel’s face. Angel’s un-beating heart was twisting with nerves as Connor intently stares at the face. 

“You look like a cat.” 

Well, that definitely wasn’t the response he was expecting. 

“A cat? Have you seen a cat before?” 

Connor nodding as Angel lets his face shift back, “Fred and Gunn took me to this cat café when you were at the bottom of the ocean………I’m sorry for leaving you down there……” Connor says awkwardly, Angel smiling lovingly at him. 

Before Connor can say anything else, Angel pulls him into a tight hug again. Connor whining in protest as Angel ruffled his hair up. The younger only stopping his protests when he hears the rumbling in his father’s chest. Connor’s face becoming a deep red as he felt a rumbling in his own chest as his father held him. 

Turns out his Father wasn’t as terrible as he first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading 'My Father is Worse than Yours' 
> 
> This is just a short little story I thought of while watching Angel Season 3 Episode 6 'Spin the Bottle' 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, let me know in the comments what you thought~


End file.
